With the advancement in technology, electronic devices such as mobile phones and computers have become an indispensable part in people's daily life both at work and in school. However, the housing designs of mobile phones, computers and other electronic devices currently available on the market are relatively simple and unable to meet people's needs.
Correspondingly, due to the limit in housing designs of the electronic devices, the antenna of the existing notebook computers on the market is typically disposed in the housing of the system or the display. When the housing is made of metal, the metal housing has a shielding effect on the antenna disposed therein, which weakens the signals transmitted and received by antenna. To reduce the shielding effect on the antenna in the metal housing, it is necessary to reserve a certain clearance area (or clearance space) in the metal housing for the antenna, which negatively affects the user experience.